In a relatively short span of time, the cellular telephone has completely penetrated society. Whereas once only businesspeople could afford cellular telephones, which were bricks weighing several pounds, more than a foot in length, and costing several thousand dollars, today almost everyone has a cellular telephone. Even children have cellular telephones, some at relatively young ages.
And technology has also progressed, enabling users to do more than just make and receive telephone calls. Modern devices are capable of sending and receiving text messages, surfing the Internet, listening to music, and watching videos. As the functionality of these devices increases, these devices become more and more important to their users.
But the increased functionality of these devices has other consequences. More and more, children use their devices to exchange text messages. This requires additional vigilance on the part of teachers. If children were to exchange text messages during an examination, the children could cheat in a way that is harder to detect. And with the use of these devices for entertainment, children could be paying more attention to the entertainment functionality of their devices than to their education.
A need remains for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.